Water Angel
by Ayako Chan
Summary: When a girl is found in the water, half drowned, and looked like she had been in the water for a few days, and still alive. What does she have to do with three sciencetists. S+S and E+T fic ch.3 is up!!!
1. At the Docks

Silver Blaze: * cough * I wrote this when I was day dreaming at school. And no it wasn't because I was bored…* gets cut off *

Syaoran: You were day dreaming, cause you were bored.

Silver Blaze: * glares * I was finished my work!

Syaoran:WWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAATTTTTTTEEEEEERRRRREEEEEEEVVVVVEEEEEERRRR! WHATEVER HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!

Silver Blaze: Anyway….

Disclaimers: I do not own CCS. If I did I'll erase Syaoran with a huge eraser. But then I wouldn't have a cute CCS fic…So don't sue me.

Water Angel

The pen scratched on the paper as a young man writing something down. His chestnut hair falling in his very untidy hair, and his amber eyes. He fixed his glasses. He didn't really need the glasses, just for reading and writing. He looked at what he had wrote. 

Just his boring work on the water. He was basically studying, why it was that fish could have salt water inside there body's, and humans couldn't without it killing them. (That's what I finished my work on)

If human's drink salt water, the water leaves your body into another place of water in the form of vapor. If fish got water inside of them…they just lived. It wasn't only that they were meant to live in that water. There was something inside the gills. (Don't get mad at me if scientists already know that. I'm 14 and I don't watch TV, unless it's anime)

His beeper beeped. He picked it up and checked the number. He glared at the beep so intensely he probably could melt it in his hand. He turned to his phone and dialed the number.

"Hello? Syaoran is that you!"

"Yes, what's up Eriol? What was it that you just HAD to call me for?," Syaoran said

"A fishermen found a girl in the ocean. Her lungs were filled with water, and she was still breathing. She's full of salt water," Errol explained. "Tomoyo who's down there now said that it looks like she's been under for almost a week. An still living."

"The hell are you trying to do," Syaoran asked? "Or you just drunk?"

"I'm not lying," Eriol pouted. "Please just check it out?"

"Fine I'll be down in a few minutes," he said clicking the phone down.

He combed his hand through the thick locks, his messy hair only falling down in his eyes again. He got up taking his jacket from it's hanger and put it on.

He then got up and walked out the door to his car, not caring that it was raining harder then when you'd say "It's raining Cats and Dogs". His guided the car long the bay till he got to the harbor where a crowd was standing around. Despite the fact of the weather's way it was.

He pushed his way through the floods of people and walked to the front of the crowd. There was an ambulance and Tomoyo and Eriol talking a fisherman. The one who found the girl, Syaoran guessed. He walked towards them. Eriol stopped and looked at him. He smiled his, "See-I'm-not-drunk" smile. Syaoran gave him a quick glare, and then turned to the fisherman.

"Is it true that the girl you found has water in her lungs and was still breathing," he asked?

"Yes," the man said slowly.

"How do you know that she had water in her lungs," Syaoran asked?

"If you've been a fisherman as long as I have. You know what a dead person with water in there lungs looks like. I just had to see if she was breathing. And she was, if she shouldn't have been though. Even the doctors over there found A LOT of water in her lungs," he said pointing to the ambulance. 

"I see," Syaoran said stunned. "Is she wake?"

"Yes, she's a little confused. The doctors said she has memory lost," Tomoyo said.

"This is very confusing," Syaoran whispered. "After the doctors are done checking her over, I'd like to talk to her." 

"Go ahead, but your not going to get a lot out of her," Eriol said.

"I can still try," he glared.

"Will you two stop," Tomoyo said turning to the fisherman. "Thank you for your time, and thank you for bring the girl in.

"It was nothing," he smiled back leaving the harbor.

Tomoyo turned to Syaoran and Eriol who were still having a glaring contest. (I know, that's what Touya and Syaoran do, but I just got up) She sighed and turned to a doctor who walked towards them.

"Yes doctor," Tomoyo asked?

"The girl seems fine, all but she had no memory," the doctor said. "We need someone to talk care of her until her memory has come back."

"I'll take her," Tomoyo said. "I have more then enough room. And we can also study how she survived."

"It's settled then," the doctor. "Will you come and get her."

"Yes doctor," Tomoyo said. "Syaoran, Eriol come on, the girl's being released."

They both looked up at her from there glaring contest. They gave one last glare and turned and followed Tomoyo to where the doctor's were standing.

"I'm taking the girl," Tomoyo said to a doctor.

"Who said, that you were going to talk care of her," Syaoran said.

"She did," Tomoyo pointed to the female doctor that lead them to the other doctors.

The doctors moved a bit reveling a girl about the same age as them. She was in a blanket shivering cold. Even if she was in the ambulance, save from the rain, the cold air still found it's way to her body. Tomoyo knelt down and smiled at the girl. Her confused emerald eyes looked up looking as if she should know her.

"My name is Tomoyo," she smiled. 'You'll be living with me until we can find out who you are."

"D-do you know my name," the girl asked?

"No, but we're going to try and find out. The police are having an DNA test to find out who you are," Eriol said smiling.

"Oh, thank you," she said confused. * What is a DNA test? * (That means thinking)

"If you want you can come with me now. I'll take you to my place and get you some warm cloth," Tomoyo said with her hand out stretched.

The girl looked at her out stretched hand, unsure if she should take it, but after a few seconds the girl took Tomoyo's hand. Tomoyo smiled warmly at the girl. Se helped her up and helped her walk to Tomoyo's car.

"We'll start our research tomorrow," Tomoyo shouted out to Syaoran and Eriol before driving away.

"She sure seems happy," Syaoran said. 

"Probably because she's always around men, hey Syaoran," Eriol joked.

"What ever," Syaoran said walking to his car.

*&*&*&*&*&*

Silver Blaze: Well this was only the first chapter for it. It's short yes, but it's going to be longer in the next chapter. This is a very strange fanfic so far, but you'll get use to it as long as I don't go crazy like I usuanlly do.

See you next time!


	2. The Papers

Kingdom Hearts:  I wasn't going to finish this fic, but I had sssooo many people who wanted it to be continued that I am. So no more threading emails okay, I'm finishing this fic, whether I like it or not.

Water Angel Chapter 2 

        Syaoran yawned as he walked into his work place. He sat down at his desk leaving his coat on. Eriol wasn't at his desk, but he knew he was already here because his stuff was on his desk. Suddenly Tomoyo came bursting into the room with some papers in hand. Eriol behind her, he pulled the girl from yesterday behind him with his hand. 

"Look at her DNA test," Tomoyo said passing him the papers.

        Syaoran grabbed the papers from Tomoyo's hands and started to flip through them. His eye's widened and he looked up from his reading and looked at the girl. His face was in a state of confusion. Just in as much confusion as they were yesterday.

"This has to be some mistake, no one's DNA chain looks like this," he said.

"It is a DNA chain Syaoran. There's just more to do. For example if you cut an artery and you lost 60% of your blood a minute. She'd only being losing 3%. While you bled to death in just ten minutes or less, she could get up and walk around no problem," Tomoyo said. "And the doctors told us after we got the results, it took over an hour her get some of her DNA."

"This doesn't make any sense," Syaoran replied.

"Think that's weird, we got some pictures of her skeleton this morning. Perfect bones. Not a problem, as if she was a new baby just born," Eriol said.

        Syaoran got up and started to walk around the office. Tomoyo and Eriol still looking at him. He turned once again looking at the girl. 

"Which means," Syaoran replied.

"It is like she's never had a bruise, broken bone, or anything," Tomoyo finished.

"Can someone please explain what's going on? I really don't understand," she said shyly.

        Tomoyo walked over to the girl and put her hand on her shoulder and looked straight at her and gave a small smile.

"It's nothing big. It's just that, no one ever has been like you. Survived almost drowning can't bleed to death. And you don't have a scratch on you, your just special that's all," Tomoyo said.

"But why am I like this," she asked?  
  


"We don't know, but we're going to find out," Eriol said.

        She looked down turned a little and looked at Syaoran from the sides of her eyes. It was if she was looking for something, but couldn't. She looked up at Tomoyo and Eriol, a little confused still.

"So what now," she asked?

"We need to give you a name," Tomoyo giggled.

"Here we go," Syaoran sighed.

"When I was little I use to have a dream with a girl in it. Her name was Sakura. You look like a Sakura," Tomoyo cheered.

"It's amazing, she used a normal name," Eriol laughed.

"I-I like it," Sakura smiled. "Sakura."

"That okay with you Syaoran," Eriol asked?

"I don't care, I'm going to look at some of these papers again," he said walking over to his desk again.

@*@*@*@*

        Tomoyo looked up at Eriol who was talking to Sakura, asking her some questions about anything she might remember about her self. She turned and now was looking at Sakura. She felt like she knew her before, like they've met before.

"…Tomoyo…?"

"…Tomoyo…?"

"TOMOYO!"

"What?"

"I just got a phone call. Lover boy is coming back," Syaoran grumbled.

"NOT TAISUKE," Tomoyo freaked.

"Who's he," Sakura looked over at Tomoyo.

"He's a player," Eriol explained to her.

"What does he play?"

        Everyone looked at her strangely. She started to flush ferociously in embarrassment. Tomoyo stood and walked over to her.

"He uses woman basically," Tomoyo sighed.

"…Oh…" Sakura blushed again. "I get it now."

        Suddenly the door to the office opened and a guy with long black hair tied up in a ponytail came into the room. He dark reddish eyes looked around the scene. His eye's stopped on Sakura.

" I must say Syaoran, you really know how to choose a secretary," the cool males voice said.

"She isn't my secretary," Syaoran hissed.

"Then let me introduce myself," he smiled with a cool smile. "I'm Taisuke Li, Syaoran's cousin."

*&*&*&*&*&*

Kazuko Moto: Hi all" Sorry for the very long delay again, I thought for sure I wasn't going to continue this fic, but I am. Since you all were so demanding, lol. So see yeah all next time. 


	3. Lost One

Ayako Chan: Hey all thank you for all the reviews. I loved every one of 

them. Sorry for the very long delay, please forgive me. 

Water Angel

Chapter 3

        Sakura sat at the edge of the pool. Eriol sat on her left, while Tomoyo 

was floating in the water in front of her. Sakura looked deeply into the water, 

as if looking for an answer. Looking for anything that would even bring back

a flash of her past.

        She turned to look at Tomoyo; she stared deeply at her body, and it 

stood out and reminded Sakura of something. (Okay I know that sounded bad, but

I had to put something, but it's still nothing bad) She shot up, now standing

and quickly walked over to the bench where a pencil and a clipboard that 

belonged to Eriol. She took the pencil and the clipboard and started to sketch 

on the paper.

        Eriol and Tomoyo were now at her side looking at what she was

drawing. Tomoyo put a hand on Sakura's shoulder as if trying to calm her.

Sakura ignored both of them and continued to draw.

                                              ~*~

        Syaoran put the clipboard down and looked at the computer screen, 

trying to make sense of what had happened earlier that day in the pool area.

He picked the clipboard up again and stared deeply into the picture. A 

drawing of ghostly girl with no face had been drawn by Sakura. The 

background had appeared to be under the water, fish scattered all over 

the paper, giving the picture a dark peacefulness.

        Sakura sat in the corner to his left, staring at the floor. Syaoran got a bit 

worried about her, and sat up and walked over to the coffee machine and got a

coffee. He the walked towards her and stopped in front of her. She noticed 

him and looked up at him, meeting his amber eyes. 

"Here Sakura, drink this," he told her giving her the cup of coffee.

"I'm fine, really," she sent a sad smile towards him.

"Just drink it, it'll make you feel better," he said still trying to drink the

coffee.

"Um Syaoran…"

"Yes," he replied.

"You've lost someone close to you," she said staring deeply into his eyes,

as if looking thought his soul.

"Sakura, how could you know something like that," he asked getting a bit

freaked out. "Did Tomoyo or Eriol say something, or even Taisuke?"

"No, I could see it," she replied.

"Sakura, how could you see it?"

"I just saw it in you, you have a great pain in you. Like you've lost someone, but never got over it," she told him.

"Can you always do this Sakura," he asked?

"Sometimes, I can't with Tomoyo or Eriol," she said.

"How long have you been doing to do this?"

"As long as I can remember," she told him. 

"And I take it it's not that far back, right?"

"Bits and pieces," she said.

"Okay, um…I'll be right back, okay," he said leaving the scene.

~*~

"It's like she can read my mind, when she was just sitting there, I thought of my father, next thing I know, she's saying, that I've lost someone, I mean I didn't even give a face," Syaoran almost shouted.

"Syaoran, we just need to better understand her," Eriol said.

"She's a psychic, what else must I know to understand her!"

"Syaoran, please, she's been thought so much, don't make it worst," Tomoyo said.

        Syaoran sighed and nodded a little in reply. He knew that he couldn't  just judge Sakura like that. But he couldn't help it, she was reading into his past. And he didn't want anyone to know about what had happened to him as a child.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Ayako Chan: Well what is going to happen to Sakura? How will S+S get together if Syaoran is frightened by her?

Find out next time!


End file.
